


Brand New Eyes

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Sexytimes, Slash, mvs hair is so hot, petlar, pictureproof, prompt fest, pylar, zqs glasses are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt for the <a href="http://petlarkinkmeme.livejournal.com/715.html">Petlar kink meme</a>: <i>Glasses kink. Maybe Peter keeps getting glimpses of Sylar reading with his glasses or fixing watches/something, but anytime Sylar notices he takes them off like he's embarrassed and then gets mad when Peter tries to tell him it's cute. Leads to Peter seducing him into wearing the glasses during sexy-fun-times.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Eyes

It's late when Peter gets home from work one night and Gabriel is currently curled up in the arm chair with a thick tome in his lap and dark, square glasses perched on his nose. Peter has seen the other man wearing glasses before (after all, there was that whole episode with the future and waffles), but this...this was different.

Different in an incredibly sexy way.

He crosses the room in four strides and wraps his arms around Gabriel's neck, nuzzling it.

"I haven't seen that pair before," he mumbles, and in a second Gabriel is pulling them off and folding them up, slipping them inside a silk lined case.

"I just wear them for reading."

Peter pulls away and frowns, moving to sit on the arm rest of the chair.

"I think you look cute with glasses," he tries, but Gabriel just glares and shakes his head.

"I don't like what it reminds me of," comes the reply, and before Peter knows it, Gabriel has retreated into the kitchen.

Peter sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He knew damn well why Gabriel didn't like his glasses; Every time he looked in the mirror, he was reminded of the so-called "weaker" version of himself, Gabriel Gray the watch maker.

In Peter's humble opinion, that wasn't a bad thing, but who was he to say that? He decides to take a shower and see if the other man has cooled off by then.

He hasn't and Peter is completely alone in his bed that night. After what seems like forever, Peter stops tossing and turning and sits up, catching a glance through the french doors of his room into the living room, where Gabriel's motionless, asleep on the couch.

Briefly, Peter entertains the idea of getting out of bed and curling up on the couch with him, but then dismisses the notion. He likes being intact and not bleeding on the carpet, as it turns out.

He lays off and eventually Gabriel does get over it, but resorts to holding any books he's reading away from his face to read them. While Peter finds this to be stupid, he doesn't say anything. It's not until a few weeks later, when his computer sputters and dies, that he turns and gazes imploringly at Gabriel.

"Is there a way you can take a look at this for me? I have to go to work or else I'd do it myself."

It takes a second, but the other man nods and takes the computer away from Peter, settling down to see if he can fix it. Peter heads off to work, thinking nothing of it until he's between shifts and he remembers that he forgot something at the apartment. He's opening the front door, walking into the living room, when he's gifted again with the sight of his roommate wearing glasses.

Gabriel is too deep in thought, tinkering with some piece of the laptop's hard drive to notice Peter leaning against the door frame, watching him.

Peter likes the way that he furrows his brow when he's thinking, lips set in a straight line as he closes his eyes and thinks for a moment, before reopening and resuming his work with a newfound understanding.

"You're really sexy like this," he blurts, realizing at the last second that he's ruining everything.

Gabriel looks up, surprised, but remains seated. He sets the pieces he's holding down and leans forward, narrowing his eyes in a way Peter remembers from a time long, long ago. It sends shivers down his spine, but he stays where he's standing, hoping that he can get the other man to understand.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Peter, you already know how I feel about the subject."

Peter rolls his eyes and moves forward, until he's crouching in front of the chair Gabriel is sitting in.

"I know how you feel, but I also know that you're smart, funny, unique and gorgeous. Who cares if you need glasses?" Gabriel moves his hand to his face self consciously, but Peter gently pushes it away. "And who cares if it reminds you of something you regret? People have regrets like that all the time."

He hopes the look he's leveling at Gabriel is comforting, although lately that look has been up for debate. His bedside manner probably needs some work. Although that doesn't really matter, because Gabriel cocks his head to one side and quips, "Like that tattoo you got during spring break your sophomore year of college?"

Peter sputters and tries to figure out how he knew about that, but then decides he doesn't care, opting instead to nod enthusiastically and then spring forward to coax Gabriel into kissing him.

It's not hard.

Things are getting pretty good, but Peter suddenly remembers that he has a job and pulls away.

"Hold on," he groans, and jumps off and pulls his phone out of his pocket, retreating to the kitchen.

Gabriel can hear him talking to Hesam, saying something came up, and through the slight static, he overhears Hesam replying that Peter needs to get laid, anyway. He chuckles and stands up, watching as Peter emerges from the kitchen, leaning against the door frame and looking like a complete mess.

"I like your hair," he teases, and Peter rolls his eyes and stalks forward, pulling him in for a harsh kiss.

"You're going to make my glasses fog up," he tries to say, but it comes out more like "Yow boing oooh ayyyke my blatheth fow ub" because Peter is too busy trying to meld their bodies together via their mouths. Not that he minds, of course.

He manages to direct them both to the couch, biting back a groan as Peter starts to undo his belt, all while peppering kisses on his exposed stomach. He starts to reach up, moving to take his glasses off, but Peter stops his motions and looks up.

"Leave them on," he commands, and Gabriel drops his hand, gulping in a sharp intake of breath when Peter takes him into his mouth.

Some time later, Peter is sprawled across their bed in an exhausted heap and Gabriel is bringing over water for them. He sets the bottles down on the nightstand and sits down on the bed, smirking just a little.

"Is your plan to condition me to like wearing these?"

He motions towards the glasses that he's still wearing, and Peter laughs, his whole body shaking the bed.

"Maybe just a little bit. Does that bother you?"

Gabriel considers for a moment before moving to lay down next to Peter, placing a possessive hand on his hip.

"Nah. It's a good plan and I support it whole heartedly."

"Of course you do."

Peter smiles, already half asleep, and Gabriel waits until he's completely asleep before gently removing his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. It wouldn't do to ruin his greatest resource in turning the other man on, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
